Magical Chocolate
by bleedingchaos
Summary: What Happens when Kaoru comes Home from the market with a strange forigen Chocolate with mystical powers? Oneshot KenshinKaoru


Magical Chocolate

Bleedingchaos: This story came to me when I was eating a chocolate bar and I decided to write a little fic about it. Man Whats up with me and writing stories that have to do with a candy item and the people end up having passionate sex? I dono but enjoy the story.

PmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmPmP

Kaoru was walking threw the market when a candy stand caught her eye. "I guess one wouldn't hurt" she said to herself walking up to the stand. An unusual bar of candy caught her eye.

"Excuse me misu (1). What is this?" Kaoru asked the lady running the stand

"Oh this is an exported good from an erotic island. Its said if you eat it you will get what your heart desires." Said the lady known as Tejina. (2)

"Oh well hum… I'll take two then please" Kaoru said smiling

"Ah yes here you are dear." Tejina said.

"Sankyu (3)" said Kaoru bowing with respect for her elders.

"Your welcome dear." said Tejina.

Kaoru walked away happily with her purchase. 'I can't wait to see the look on Kenshin's face when he sees that I bought him a gift.' Kaoru thought skipping all the way home. When she reached the gates she was greeted by none other than her secret love.

"Hi Kenshin!" she said happily flashing him her smile.

"Good evening Kaoru-dono. Did you enjoy your time out?" Kenshin asked

She smiled again. "It was great!" she said excitedly

'Oh how I wish to be the thing that makes her smile so beautifully' Kenshin thought.

"That's good. I have finished all the chores that I most certainly did." Kenshin said happily.

"Thank you Kenshin" Kaoru Said smiling at him again.

"Where are Yahiko and Sanosuke?" Kaoru Asked.

"Oh they both went out for the evening that they did." Kenshin replied.

"Oh…Kenshin I almost forgot I bought you something." Kaoru said

"Oro? You bought this one something?" He asked

Kaoru Chuckled lightly. "Yes consider this a reward for finishing the chores early." She said.

'A reward would be for you to strip down and make passionate love with me' he thought before shaking his Head 'I shouldn't think of Kaoru-dono in such a manner. This one will not taint the innocent' he thought again

"Thank you Kaoru-dono" Kenshin said.

They were sitting near the room incase it started to rain.

"Its strange it was so sunny this morning." Kaoru said

"Yes that it most certainly was." Kenshin replied looking at her.

"Well here you go." She said Giving Kenshin the Chocolate bar.

"What is it?" Kenshin asked

"It's a candy from an Exotic island. The woman who sold it to me said that it was very delicious so I thought Id buy some for us to try." She said blushing lightly.

In the background you can here distant thunder rumbling in the mountains. A light drizzle had started despite the warm summer heat.

"I hope you like it." She said taking a bite out of her own chocolate.

"Of course I will 'it's from you'" he said only thinking the last part.

Threw half the candy bar She felt her desire for Kenshin growing. 'What's this?' she thought finishing the last of her candy bar.

Kenshin On the other hand was not fairing so well. He kept picturing himself taking Kaoru into the room and making love to her over and over again. And this resulted in him getting hard. He swallowed the last bite of his chocolate bar and he looked over to Kaoru. The rain came down in a settle down poor when they looked at each other. He saw that she had a little bit of chocolate lingering on her lips. His body reacted before his mind did. And the next thing he knew it he was pulling Kaoru closer to him.

Kaoru's eyes widened some as Kenshin pulled her closer.

"You know Kaoru-dono. You should be more careful when you eat. Because eventually you're going to tempt someone to lick your leftovers you leave on your lips." Kenshin said letting his tongue travel from his mouth to lick the chocolate that was lingering on his Kaoru's lips.

When Kenshin's tongue meet her lips she held her breath. 'Omg this cant be happening' she thought. When Kenshin Moved his hands upward and cupped her breast she moaned 'this is not a dream thank you kami.' she thought. Kaoru pulled away blushing. "Ke-Kenshin lets continue this in the bedroom. It's getting cold out here because of the rain." Kaoru said.

"As you wish Kaoru." Kenshin replied.

"Kenshin...You called me Kaoru" she said smiling.

"Yes I believe I did." He replied

He slid the door open but didn't bother to shut it because the rain just added to the mood. He laid her down onto the futon and straddled her hips.

"You truly are beautiful Kaoru with cloths and all." Kenshin said leaning into so he could whisper into her ear. "Let's see how beautiful you are without them." He said slipping her out of her Kimono. She was left in her chest wrappings and her panties. He was reaching for her Wrapping when she slapped his hand away. "Not fair you have to lose some cloths too." she said sliding her hands into his Gi. She reveled in his smooth skin and his taunt muscles. She pulled the Gi off of him and began working on his Hamaka. She was very pleased that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. UN less an Erection counts. He took off the rest of her clothing and laved her with his tongue and kisses. He touched her needly but soft and passionate none the less.

"Ke-Kenshin please I need you." Kaoru whimpered out

"But you do have me Kaoru." He said licking her nipple.

"No...I need you inside me." She said

"Oh well that I will be glad to oblige" Kenshin said spreading her legs.

"Are you ready Kaoru?" Kenshin Asked

"Yes. I've been ready." Kaoru panted out.

He put the tip of his erection at her entrance and eased into her. She moaned and forced her self down onto his member. She cried out in painful pleasure.

"Are you alright Koshii?" Kenshin Asked

"Yeah...Do it again." She said

Kenshin smirked and did it again until she cried harder and faster. And he obeyed.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled reaching her limit

Kenshin Grunted releasing himself into her. Now they are one and fully part of each other.

Kenshin laid down beside her on the futon and covered them up. They watched the rain for awhile. None of them speaking.

"Aisheteru" Said Karou

"I love you to Kaoru." Kenshin Said Kissing her.

"You know that chocolate I gave you?" Kaoru said

"Yes Koi that I do" Kenshin replied

"Well the lady who gave it to me. She said that whoever eats it gets their hearts desires." Karou told him.

"Well I got what I wanted" Said Kaoru how about you?" she asked

"No I didn't" He said

Kaoru felt her heart break. "Oh" she said sadly

He leant in and kissed her lips.

"I got more than what I wanted" He said smiling at her. She smiled back and hugged him. They lay with each other the rest of the day watching the storm take its course.

END

Bleedingchaos: I hope you guys like it. Leave a review please I'd really appreciate it. Stay tuned for my other story called what never happened. Ja'ne


End file.
